


Cold Feet, Warm Heart

by Novindalf



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novindalf/pseuds/Novindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catelyn finds it hard to adjust to the northern winters, so she enlists Ned to help her out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet, Warm Heart

She all but dives into the bed, burrowing under the furs until all he can see of her is her eyes and her hair, a brilliant flaming red even though the fire is far from roaring. He chuckles at the sight as he sheds his clothes almost languidly in comparison, before lifting the covers and clambering in beside her. She shies back from the brief flash of cold, then huddles close to him. Her touch is icy but he draws her close nonetheless.

“Gods but it’s cold,” she exclaims through gritted teeth, though it comes out muffled under the layers of furs. “How can you bear it?”

She speaks of course of his ability to stand out in the open with only the thinnest of cloaks to block the chill. Ned chuckles again. “I am a Stark,” he replies. “Winter is in our blood.”

Catelyn’s lower face emerges from beneath the furs for a moment. “Blood?” she echoes. “Are you sure it is blood and not ice that flows through you?”

“Since it is you that is frozen, not I, should I not ask that of you?” he retorts.

Ned is not usually a man of many words and usually Cat loves that he shares them with her, but tonight she just presses her icicle toes against his bare leg in protest. He jerks his leg away for a moment, catches sight of her indignant expression and makes as if to replace it, then thinks better of it. In one fluid movement he rolls her so they are both sitting up, she is straddling his lap, and he covers her frozen feet with his hands. “Better?” he asks.

She pauses as if to consider her answer, then leans forward and kisses him sweetly. Then she grins impishly. “ _Almost_ ,” she says, as she presses her fingers against his abdomen.


End file.
